1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus capable of performing a skip copy and an image forming method using the same. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method using the same, that copies a document while skipping regions thereof not desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus that can copy a document includes a document feeder mode classified into a flat bed mode and an auto document feeder mode. Such an image forming apparatus may be a copy machine or a multi-functional peripheral (MFP).
The flat bed mode is a mode in which a document is laid on a flat bed and is copied sheet-by-sheet. The auto document feeder mode is a mode in which a document is laid on an auto document feeder and automatically transferred to the flat bed sheet-by-sheet so that the document is continuously copied.
Meanwhile, when a user desires that a region of the document not be copied, then, conventionally, the region may be shielded with a white paper during the copying or scanned image data of the document may be converted through an image process device, such as a computer. However, shielding the region is only possible while copying the document in the flat bed mode, and not the auto document feeder mode. Furthermore, the copying of the document takes a long time since the user must separately carry out the shielding of the corresponding region.
When converting scanned image data of the document, several processes, including scanning the document, converting the scanned image data, and printing, must be performed, therefore resulting in an inconvenience to the user.